random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
A Slice of Furry Life
A Slice of Furry Life 'is an upcoming web series made by Dem (With help from Jennifer). Its genres are animated, comedy, and slapstick. Synopsis In a small town where lots of furries are in, there are sometimes bad events. Character info NaClare * Name: NaClare * Species: Wolf * Fur color: White, black * Eye color: Black, Red orange (Wild) * Height: 5'4 * Voice Claim: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HX1-Ghwe-0g * Sexuality: Bisexual WiFi * Name: WiFi * Species: Wolf * Fur color: White, blue (Wifi symbol) * Eye color: Black * Height: 6'9 * Voice claim: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4iNC0NXKyNE * Sexuality: Demisexual Vanilla Vante (Note: Credit goes to the Twitter user who has her fursona) * Name: Vanilla "Hope" Vante * Species: Deer/Wolf hybrid * Fur color: Light brown, mahogany, cream * Height: 6'2 * Voice Claim: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aUidBLeAJ40 * Eye color: Teal * Sexuality: Straight/heterosexual Ivy Fox * Name: Ivy Fox * Species: Fox * Fur color: Light green, grey * Height: 4'11 * Nationality: Mobian * Eye color: Light reddish/pink * Sexuality: Lesbian Sophie the Otter * Name: Sophie the otter * Species: Otter * Fur color: Light blue, white * Height: 5'0 * Eye color: Brown * Relatives: Sydney (Older sister) * Sexuality: Asexual or Aromantic Kenny Foxburrow * Name: Kenny Foxburrow * Species: Red Fox * Fur color: Orange, light beige * Height: 6'1 * Eye color: Green * Sexuality: Bisexual Sydney * Name: Sydney * Species: Otter * Fur color: Sea green, teal * Eye color: Light maroonish/red * Relatives: Sophie (Younger sister) * Height: 5'11 * Voice claim: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=empcJOD-bA0 * Sexuality: Polyromantic Betania * Name: Betania * Species: New guinea singing dog * Fur color: Teal, white * Eye color: Green * Height: 7'1 * Sexuality: Polysexual * Voice Claim: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NlHHOI18FBI Minervia *Name: Minervia *Species: Fox *Height: 5'4 *Fur color: Indigo, grey *Eye color: Sapphire blue *Nationality: Mobian *Relationships: Velvet (Girlfriend) *Sexuality: Lesbiromantic Velvet *Name: Velvet *Species: Wolf *Height: 5'10 *Fur color: Scarlet, grey *Eye color: Emerald green *Nationality: Italian/German *Relationshops: Minervia (Girlfriend) *Sexuality: Biromantic Episodes Season 1 # episode 1: Christmas dealings Parental Guidance ''Main Page: Parental Guidance/A slice of furry life Other character info Main Characters * '''NaClare is a wolf that looks like a zebra, as he is white and has black stripes. He is very chill, and is obsessed with spaghetti, sweets, and playing on his Xbox. His voice actor is Zach Callison. * Ivy Fox '''is a green and grey fox that has robotic parts on her paws, feet, snout, and the tip of her tail. She's modest, and seeks for adventure. She's also obsessed with technology. She also likes to make jokes, much to the annoyance of others. Her voice actress is '''Tabitha St. Germain. * Sydney '''is a otter and is Sophie's sister. She often chills out, and makes music. She also loves DJ music, and rock music. Her voice actress is '''Katy Perry. * WiFi '''is a wolf. He's named that because of the wifi symbol he has. He has a guitar, and he makes music sometimes. His voice actor is '''Pitbull. * Minervia '''is a indigo and grey fox that has robotic parts on her grey areas, like Ivy. She's childish and carefree. She also has a girlfriend. Her voice actress is '''Maryke Hendrikse. Category:Comics Category:Pages by Bunniculafan2016 Category:A slice of furry life